There are a variety of mechanisms by which metal contaminants are introduced to community resources such as the water supply. The introduction of metal contaminants can be attributed to sources such as untreated waste discharges; discharges of industrial effluent containing chemicals; run-off from agricultural fields containing pesticides; leaks from water pipe joints in areas where water pipe and sewage line pass close together; discharges from mining waste and tailings; seepage from landfills, or hazardous waste dumps; and corrosion from pipes, fittings, solder, or plumbing. The level of tolerance for such metal contaminants is low as exposure of an organism to a variety of metals (e.g., heavy metals) at even relatively low concentrations can result in a variety of adverse effects spanning from both chronic and acute illnesses to the generation of water-borne diseases. These effects can be the result of exposure to high levels of these metals in a single dose or be the result of the accumulation of these metals in an organism over a longer duration by repeated exposure. Thus, a need exists for an improved method for removing the metal contaminants from liquids.